Nabooru's Story
by blind4seer
Summary: Short Story This is a short, short, short character thought process 4 Nabooru when she first meets Link.


*Zelda and all the characters affiliated with the game does NOT belong to me.

Nabooru's Story

By BlindSeer

It's always hot in the desert. But somehow I feel cold.

I don't know why I feel that way, but I am glad I am hiding the chill well. If anyone of my guards saw me like this, I would be the laughingstock of the whole valley. Gerudo Thieves are supposed to be strong and enduring, not weak and feeble… But… why do I feel so vulnerable?

I, Nabooru, should not be disturbed by the fact that Ganondorf, the Gerudo King, has decided to conquer Hyrule and the rest of the world.

I, Nabooru, the number one thief of the Gerudo, should stand at Ganondorf's side no matter what, for he is the King.

But even with all of these reasons, why do I still have an uneasy feeling? Why do I still doubt my own ruler? Why do I stand here in the Spirit Temple contemplating how to get through that stupid small hole?

I don't know.

And that's what's pissing me off.

I stiffened up as I felt a presence behind me. No one in my tribe would _dare_ to approach me in such a sacred place without invitation. I readied myself to attack, but somehow my attacker reached me before I could even grab my dagger. He had found my opening and gently tugged my pants. Fool, I thought, you should have killed me when you had the chance. Quickly grabbed my dagger and slash the air behind me.

Huh?

There was no one there. Startled, I felt the tug again and I looked down to see a little boy, about ten years old, standing at my feet.

Why did I not sense him sneaking up close to me? How did he find my openings? I'm the best at knowing who is sneaking around. It comes with the title of 'number one thief'.

As I looked closer at the boy I noticed that he was clearly not a Gerudo because he was dressed in a green tunic and had golden blond hair – totally against Gerudo dress code and genetics.

And his eyes… the color of deep rich beautiful cerulean blue. But as I looked into their depths, I sensed more than simple childish beauty to this boy. He had the seriousness and maturity that far surpassed many older others I have known and even perhaps… myself? I shook my head in denial, but his blue, blue eyes seemed to drag me into their depths once more. His eyes were the eyes of men who fought battles and conquered demons, not boys who had spent their time running and causing trouble; they… seemed frighteningly out of place in his childish features.

There was still something different about this child that was bothering me.

When the child broke the silence and spoke, my Gerudo pride covered my surprise at his sudden appearance and his fairly fluent Gerudo. And I once again took a slightly passive, yet defensive position.

I found out that the Kid was from the Kokiri forest. He asked me about the sages. Like I know anything about sages! But in the back of my mind, bells like thunder sounded unnoticed in my head.

I was sorry when I had asked him to crawl into that small hole and to get the Silver Gauntlets for me. It had been a great idea at the time, and this sorrow… I had no idea where it came from. I felt… almost like asking a seasoned warrior who had just arrived home from a war to fight again.

But when I looked into his blue eyes, again I was shocked at the depths and… I found determination and courage that I had never seen in anyone, young or old. The Kid accepted my request without hesitation or question, and bent down and crawled into the hole.

I stood there for a few more moments, still mesmerized at the emotions surging up because of a tiny child warrior. Shaking my head, I smiled. I knew that no matter what happened, and whatever monsters were up ahead, that the Kid would make it through alive with the gauntlets. And maybe he would accomplish more…

I shook my head again, grinned, and stared determinedly at the merciless desert stretching on for eternity before me.

I knew what _I_ had to do.

Ganondorf will never know what hit him.

Thanks Link.

Authors Note: Okay, I admit it, this fic absolutely _stinks too_!!! ~_~ It was my second character fiction ever and… well… I hope the work speaks for itself in a good light. *grinn* Please review the story 4 me! I need LOTS of help… Thank you!

BlindSeer


End file.
